Strawberry Ice cream Kiss
by mirrors02
Summary: Because a kiss tasting like strawberries is the best.


**I should stop writing weird oneshots lol**

**Okay, so here's another one. Pretty short, I think.**

**This one is somehow based at Ice-cream love (that's not the full title, but I can't remember the rest) by Len and Rin.**

**That song is so cute!**

**The cover was made by me (Well, it's my profile pic xD)**

**Disclaimer: I just bought Rin and Len append nendoroids. They're the only vocaloid things I own. (Not really)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-X-X-X-**

Len was sitting at the living room, playing his yellow PSvita, when Rin Sat beside him on the couch. She turned the TV on and Len kept playing his game. Some minutes of silence later, Rin started to make some weird sounds, like "It's so good!", or "Hmm… Delicious!" and even "Yeesss!"

Len paused his game to see what the girl was doing. Rin was on the couch eating some chocolate flavored ice cream as if it was some kind of nectar of the gods **(?). **Noticing that the boy was looking at her, Rin said:

"Do you want some?"

"No, thanks. But could you eat it without making so much noise?" Whoever walks on will think it's _something else_, he added in his mind.

"Okay!" Rin said nonchalant, "But, are you sure you don't want?"

Len shook his head and turned to his game. Several minutes later, Rin got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. She came back with other pint of ice cream, this time, green tea.

"Do you want? This one is green tea," she asked the boy.

"Don't wanna," Len said without getting his eyes off his portable.

Rin shrugged and continued to savor the ice cream. After she finished it, Rin got up from the couch and a few minutes later came back with another one, this time, vanilla. She sat beside Len again and ate the ice cream happily. Len thought it was weird that she was eating more ice cream, but kept his mouth shut.

"Want?" The girl asked. Len rolled his eyes.

"No."

Len heard Rin snort, but shrugged it off. When she finished the vanilla ice cream, Rin threw herself on the boy, making him die in his game, and said:

"Len, I want more ice cream!"

"WHAT?" Len shouted, unbelieving. "You already ate… How many? Three!"

"But I want more!" The girl whined. Len sighed and nodded.

Rin came back from the kitchen with more ice cream. Because she'd made Len lose in his game, he was simply watching TV. She sat on the couch, took a spoon and offered to Len.

"Do you want it? It's banana flavored." Len hesitated a little, but said no. Rin sighed.

She ate the ice cream quickly and got up from the couch, going to the kitchen again, but a hand stopped her. Len, holding her arm, asked:

"What are you going to do?"

"Get some more!" Len sighed at her answer and pulled her back to the couch.

"Rin, you'll have belly ache IF you keep eating! And… Well, the body is yours and you do what you want, but… If you eat so many like this, you'll get fat!" When Rin gave him an icy look, he knew he had hit a nerve. Talk about a woman's weight was always a bad thing.

"I don't care! It's hot today, I'll get more." Len face palmed and let her go.

Some minutes later, Rin came back with another ice cream and an extra spoon. She sat beside Len, this time closer to him, making the boy uncomfortable. She took one of the spoons with ice cream to her mouth and Len noticed it was strawberry flavored this time.

"Do you want some?" Rin asked.

"No, I don't." Rin sighed exasperated.

"You know, Len, some people say that strawberry is the fruit of love. This ice cream is strawberry flavored and, thinking about love, I can only imagine one way of eating this, and this way is with you," Rin said looking into Len's eyes seriously. Len froze.

"_Has she just indirectly confessed to me?"_

"_I'd just indirectly confessed to him."_

"N-no, thank you…" Len stuttered.

"_Oh my God, does it look like I rejected her?"_

"_Was I rejected?"_

"Hmm... If you eat with me, I'll stop eating so much ice cream and I'll leave you alone." Rin tried again. It looked like it worked.

"O-okay…"

Len took the other spoon and shyly took some ice cream. Rin smiled when he swallowed and also took some ice cream. Len tried to get more, but Rin held his hand.

"It's better this way," she said.

Rin then put the ice cream into her mouth and crashed her lips into Len's, shoving her tongue inside the boy's mouth. Rin's lips were cold and Len could feel the strawberry taste running down his throat. He swallowed it and noticed that Rin wasn't going to stop. Len then closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers into her hair, deepening the kiss.

When they got out of breath, they pulled back. Rin had a smirk on her face. She straightened on the couch and turned to the TV.

"I tricked you. I made up this thing about strawberry being the fruit of love and we've ran out of ice cream."

"So you just wanted to rape my mouth from the very beginning?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, you could have simply told me that, so you wouldn't have to eat so many ice creams." Len chuckled.

"But then the kiss wouldn't have tasted like strawberries." Rin winked and gave him a large grin.

**-X-X-X-**

**Later that day…**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY ICE CREAMS?" One of the oldest male Vocaloids of the house yelled facing the empty refrigerator.

"Were they Kaito's?" A terrified Len asked the blonde girl.

"Ops!"

"We're screwed!"

**-X-X-X-**

**Please ignore spell/grammar mistakes xD**

**I've read somewhere that strawberry can't be considered a fruit, but screw that!**

**That was fun to write XD**

**Fun fact: I hate strawberries xD**

**Review and make a potato happy =)**


End file.
